Switched III
by Super Reader
Summary: Cupid has returned yet again to switch people's souls. He now has the hardest couple yet. Will he manage? Between problems like French and girlfriends it's turning out to be very tricky... 15, 34, 286, rated just to be safe.... Complete!
1. Chapter 1: Chocolate Cake and Sadness

**A/N: Switched III guys! It's finally up. Ok... I own nothing except Birchwood and Numbuhs 178 and 563. Cupid I don't own (well this character of him I do but the original idea belongs to someone) and Holly belongs to Eoin Colfer. **

**Switched III**

**By Super Reader**

**Chapter 1: Chocolate Cake and Sadness**

**Cupid's Castle: **

"Please Grandpa!" Begged a girl with short red hair and butterfly wings.

Cupid shook his head. "Your mother said she needed you, Holly."

"Well yeah. She always needs me but please!" Holly begged. "I loved the switching last time and I'd like to go again. You're letting Birchwood go for the **third** time!"

Birchwood looked uncomfortable at being dragged into the little argument. He had to agree with Holly that the switching was great and he himself would hate to miss it. The switchings were what Cupid did if there were people with serious love problems. Like if it was so darn obvious that they liked each other but they never said anything. Cases like that gave Cupid heartburn.

In the past two weeks, Cupid had gotten some of the strongest heartburns yet. It came from 6 teenagers. Nigel Uno, Hoagie Gilligan, Kuki Sanban, Wally Beatles, Abby Lincoln and Fanny Fulbright. First Cupid had switched Kuki Sanban and Wally Beatles, or Numbuhs 3 and 4 as their friends called them, and then Hoagie Gilligan and Fanny Fulbright, or Numbuhs 2 and 86.

Now Cupid was getting ready to do the hardest of the switchings, Nigel Uno and Abby Lincoln or Numbuhs 1 and 5. It would be the hardest yet because 1) Nigel already had a girlfriend and 2) because Abby was incredibly good at hiding her emotions. But it was Cupid they were talking about. He'd get them to confess if it took all year.

Birchwood's head snapped up as Cupid responded to his Great Granddaughter.

"Holly, please. Birchwood is my assistant and you're my granddaughter. There's a difference."

Holly glared at her grandpa.

Birchwood winced. He would NOT like that glare directed on him.

"Um...Cupid? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she came along." Birchwood mumbled.

He liked Holly and wanted her to calm down before she burned her grandfather to a crisp with that fiery glare.

Cupid looked at Birchwood and then at Holly. He sighed. "Fine, you can come, Holly. But no causing trouble, understand?"

Holly grinned, and nodded her head.

"Thanks Birchwood." She said smiling at the elf.

Birchwood smiled back weakly. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He had argued with **the** love fairy! Wow he must need a vacation.

"Alright, let's go guys." Cupid said picking up his magic bag, which he had filled to the brim with powder, bow and arrows and...

"Where's my sandwich?" He growled looking at Holly.

She looked back at him innocently.

"I didn't take it grandpa." She said smiling.

"I bet you didn't." Cupid muttered before flying out the window.

Holly looked at Birchwood and winked, holding up a half eaten sandwich.

"That was for leaving me alone with grandma last week." She said as the two elves flew through the window after Cupid.

**TND Treehouse**

"So you two aren't going to tell us?" Numbuh 1 asked for the millionth time.

Numbuhs 2 and 86 grinned and shook their heads. No they weren't going to tell Numbuh 1 how they had gotten together. Mainly because he'd never believe them but also because they suspected that he and Numbuh 5 would be switched sometime. They shouldn't know how to break the switching, as they should figure it out on their own.

"Numbuh 1, they aren't going to tell us so Numbuh 5 says we drop it." Came the voice of the calm, cool African-American as she walked into the living room.

Numbuh 1 scowled, crossed his arms and sat back on the couch looking annoyed. Numbuh 5 giggled softly before sitting down at the other end of the couch.

"This is JUST like Numbuhs 3 and 4." Numbuh 1 grumbled. "They didn't tell us either and what's worse is that Numbuhs 178 and 563 seem to know what's going on."

Numbuh 86 smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry Numbuh 1, you'll know soon."

"Yeah just as soon as IT happens." Numbuh 2 said smiling.

At this Numbuh 5 started scowling. "Now you two are getting Numbuh 5 annoyed. Just shut up about the whole thing or tell us."

She scowled fiercely at the couple before going back to her magazine. Numbuh 1 watched her with a thoughtful expression on his face.

_She really is beautiful. He thought, looking at her amber eyes and beautiful chocolate colored skin. _

Numbuh 86 smiled as she noticed Numbuh 1 gazing at Numbuh 5. She nudged Numbuh 2 and smiled.

"They are defiantly next." Numbuh 2 muttered before getting up and clearing his throat.

"Do any of you want some of Numbuh 178's chocolate cake?" He asked.

"Sure." "Why not?" "Of course."

Were the replies he got. He hurried into the kitchen, where Numbuh 178 was talking with Numbuhs 3, 4 and 563.

"Is there any cake left?" Numbuh 2 asked when they looked at him.

"Sure. Um is the coast clear?" Numbuh 178 asked.

Every time any of them entered the living room, Numbuh 1 bombarded them with questions. He was the leader and hated for things to be kept from him, plus he was just naturally curious.

"Sort of." Numbuh 2 said cutting think slices of the rich chocolaty cake. "Numbuh 1's kind of angry and Numbuh 5's getting annoyed. But there was a small advancement."

"Huh?" Numbuh 4 asked, not knowing what his friend meant.

"He means that something small happened between Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5." Numbuh 563 said rolling his eyes.

"Oh...what happened?" Numbuh 3 asked eagerly. Romance was her thing.

"Numbuh 1 was gazing at Numbuh 5 with a thoughtful expression on his face for like 5 minutes." Numbuh 2 said smiling.

He had always thought that his leader and second-in-command would make a great couple.

"To bad about Lizzie. If Numbuh 1 wasn't dating her then he probably would have confessed a LONG time ago." Numbuh 178 said sighing.

Numbuh 2 nodded his agreement, walked back into the living room and handed out the cake.

"Thanks." Numbuh 86 said, taking the cake from her boyfriend.

"Kind of weird, isn't it?" Numbuh 5 asked. "Having chocolate cake at 10:30 at night."

"At least we don't drink soda right before bed." Numbuh 1 teased.

Numbuh 5 stuck her tongue out at him.

He smiled.

"You've got chocolate on your nose, Numbuh 1." Numbuh 5 said smiling.

Numbuh 1 smiled sheepishly and wiped it off like a naughty 4 year old instead of a 15 year old.

Numbuhs 2 and 86 looked at each other. This was a normal day (or night). Numbuhs 1 and 5 constantly flirted with each other. It was astounding actually that they hadn't realized that the other liked them just as much as they did.

Numbuh 5 stood up and yawned. "Man, Numbuh 5 is never going to get to sleep but she has to. Numbuh 5 has to visit her grandpa's house tomorrow. Is that ok with you, Numbuh 1?" She asked looking at her bald leader.

"Sure, I've got a date with Lizzie tomorrow but Numbuh 86 or someone can take charge." Numbuh 1 said thoughtlessly.

Numbuh 5 frowned and pulled her hat down farther down across her face.

"Ok then. See you guys tomorrow." She mumbled turning on her heel and leaving the room.

"Idiot." Numbuh 2 whispered.

Numbuh 1 had no idea that what he said would cause Numbuh 5 to be sad.

"I'm gonna go to bed too." The Brit said getting up and leaving the room.

"Maybe they'll switch tonight." Numbuh 86 said. She had been saying that for the past 6 days, ever since she and Numbuh 2 had switched back.

Numbuh 2 smiled hopefully. "I hope."

"Stupid Lizzie." Numbuh 5 mumbled slipping on her pajamas. "Why couldn't she just disappear?"

She crawled into bed sadly. She hated...no scratch that...loathed Lizzie Devine. She was fat, stupid, a mission hazard, whiny, clingy, possessive and obnoxious. She had used a boyfriend helmet on Nigel for Pete's sake!

But mostly Numbuh 5 hated her because she had something Numbuh 5 could never EVER have. Nigel Uno.

**A/N: Ok folks. You know the drill... (review and you get chocolate)**


	2. Chapter 2: Switched Yet Again

**A/N: I think we all know by now that I do NOT own the KND... or Holly... or Cupid. All I own is Birchwood, Numbuh 178 and Numbuh 563... but you guys knew that. **

Chapter 2: Switched Yet Again 

"_Aw." Holly whispered. "That's so sad."_

_Cupid could read people's thoughts and had told Birchwood and Holly what Numbuh 5 had been thinking before she fell asleep. _

"_Yeah. That's why we're switching them." Birchwood said smiling sadly at the sleeping African-American. _

"_Ok enough chit-chat." Cupid said._

_He pulled out his magic bag and whispered the ancient incantation. Numbuh 5's soul lifted out of her body. _

"_I can not get used to that." Holly muttered. "It's so freaky." _

_Cupid motioned for the soul to follow him and he led the way to Numbuh 1's room. The love fairy muttered the ancient incantation again and the three fairies watched as the British leader's soul lifted out of his body. Cupid shoved Numbuh 5's soul into Numbuh 1 and muttered another incantation to get Numbuh 1's soul to go into Numbuh 5's body. _

"_That's that then." Cupid said dusting his hands off in a satisfied way. _

"_Do the switching procedures ever go screwy, grandpa?" Holly asked as she lay down on a tree branch. _

"_Well I had one switching go screwy when one soul decided to wake up. Ever since then I use a sleeping spell at the same time." Cupid yawned. _

"_Oh." Holly murmured before drifting off into dreamland. _

The next morning Numbuh 1 woke up with an alarm clock blaring in his ear.

"Since when do I set alarm clocks on Sunday?" He muttered smashing his fist on the annoying machine. He cracked his eyes open and groaned.

"7:00? Since when do I set an alarm clock any day at 7:00?"

With that the Brit rolled over and went back to sleep.

_Where's the alarm? Numbuh 5 thought. _

She always woke up before her alarm but didn't usually get up until the alarm sounded. She yawned and sat up. She opened her eyes and what she saw scared her out of her wits.

"Numbuh 1's room?" She mused. "Wait why is everything so dark? The sun should be up by now."

Numbuh 5 lifted her hand to rub her eyes but something blocked it. She frowned and took off...a pair of black sunglasses?

"Numbuh 1's sunglasses?" Numbuh 5 said now looking very freaked out. Numbuh 1 NEVER took off his sunglasses. She looked down at her hands and surprisingly they were very pale. To pale to be normal.

Numbuh 5 gasped sharply, jumped out of Numbuh 1's bed and rushed over to the nearest mirror.

"What the heck?" She said eyes widening. The person staring at her from the mirror was none other than Nigel Uno.

"Oh my god." Numbuh 5 whispered before sprinting out the door not even bothering to put on a bathrobe.

"If Numbuh 5 is Numbuh 1, then that means..." Numbuh 5 panted as she slammed the door of her room open.

A figure on her bed sat up ramrod straight.

"How dare you?" Numbuh 1 demanded not noticing anything except how annoyed he was. "How dare you burst in on me like..."

The words died to a stop as he saw just who had come into his room.

"What?" He whispered.

"Num...Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 5 asked cautiously.

It was probably physically impossible for Numbuh 1's eyes to open any larger but somehow he managed it.

"What's going on here?" Numbuh 1 demanded, voice shaking a bit. "Who are you?"

Numbuh 5 frowned. "Look at yourself Numbuh 1. You're me."

Numbuh 1 looked down at himself and in less than half a second was out of bed and standing in front of a mirror.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" He shouted.

"How would I know... Wait." Numbuh 5 frowned harder as she remembered something:

_Numbuh 86 smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry Numbuh 1, you'll know soon."_

"_Yeah just as soon as IT happens." Numbuh 2 said smiling._

"NUMBUH 2!" Numbuh 5 yelled running out of the room and leaving Numbuh 1 with no choice but to run after her.

2 minutes later they were standing under the pilot's bed and Numbuh 5 was shouting.

"NUMBUH 2!! YOU GET DOWN HERE THIS SECOND!!" Numbuh 5 yelled.

Unfortunately the pilot was a very deep sleeper though everyone else in the tree house was not so fortunate. Numbuhs 3, 4, 86, 178 and 563 walked in sleepily still in their pajamas.

"What's going on Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 3 yawned.

"Yeah we could've slept another 2 hours." Numbuh 4 said grouchily.

Numbuh 5 ignored them completely instead preferring to continue shouting. "GET DOWN HERE NOW YOU... YOU BACKSTABBER! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Numbuh 178 looked at Numbuh 1. "Would you care to explain what's going on Numbuh 5?"

Numbuh 1 frowned and looked at her. "I'm not Numbuh 5 and I have no idea what's going on. Numbuh 5 seems to though."

"You mean you two switched bodies?" Numbuh 86 said a smile spreading across her face. At this Numbuh 5 stopped shouting.

"What?" She asked face red with anger. "You know?"

"Sure. I switched and so did Numbuhs 3 and 4." Numbuh 86 said simply.

"What's going on here?" Numbuh 2 called from his air born bed. "Oh hello everyone. Sleep well?"

Numbuhs 178, 563, 3, 4, and 86 giggled at the irony of this statement.

"No we did NOT sleep well." Numbuh 1 called.

"Huh?" The pilot asked climbing down the ladder.

"They switched Hoagie!" Numbuh 86 called.

Numbuh 2 froze. "They did? That's great! It's about time!"

"It is NOT great." Numbuh 5 said through clenched teeth. "It's horrible."

"After you switch back you won't think so." Numbuh 3 said cheerfully.

"What do you mean?" Numbuh 5 asked eyes narrowing.

"Nothing!" The Japanese girl said skipping out of the aircraft hanger.

"You have to figure it out on your own." Numbuh 178 said simply following Numbuh 3 out the door.

"Yeah and hope you switch back before going to school." Numbuh 563 said grinning and leaving the room.

"It's not SO bad." Numbuh 4 added also leaving.

"You'll be thankful you switched when you switch back." Numbuh 86 said grinning wildly as she ran out the door.

Numbuhs 1 and 5 looked at Numbuh 2.

"Well? Aren't you going to say something?" Numbuh 5 asked testily.

"Uh yeah. Can you two get out of my room so I can get dressed?" Numbuh 2 said.

The two leaders rolled their eyes and stomped out the door and headed for Numbuh 5's room.

**A/N: I didn't make Numbuhs 1 and 5 scream like Numbuhs 2, 3, 4 and 86 because they don't really seem like screamers to me...**

**  
How was that? Btw the next chapter's called 'Complications' :) will that make you curious enough to review?**


	3. Chapter 3: Complications

**A/N: Sorry this took a while but I've been very busy. Ok so here's the newest chapter. I OWN the KND. winks In my dreams maybe. The only thing I defiantly own is Numbuh 178, Numbuh 563 and Birchwood. **

**Chapter 3: Complications**

"Well this is just great." Numbuh 1 said sitting moodily on Numbuh 5's bed.

"Tell me about it." Numbuh 5 said from her couch.

"Numbuh 5 has to go to her grandpa's today and you have to go on a date with Lizzie." Numbuh 5 spat the last part out as if she had tasted something foul.

Numbuh 1 frowned but didn't say anything.

"What time are you going to your grandpa's?" He asked.

"3:00 p.m." Numbuh 5 said taking off the black sunglasses and playing with them in her hands.

"I'm supposed to meet Lizzie at 4:00. I don't suppose you're going to your grandpa's for less than an hour are you?"

Numbuh 5's raised eyebrow said enough.

"Right, either you break it off with Lizzie and we convince Mama to let you come. Or we separate for today and play each other's roles." Numbuh 5 said thoughtfully.

Numbuh 1 winced. "I'd prefer not to have you listen to Lizzie's shrieking if you called her to cancel. I think it'd be best to go separate ways."

Numbuh 5 nodded and said. "Well Numbuh 5 doesn't think Mama would let you come anyway."

Numbuh 1 frowned. "You need to stop saying Numbuh 5. Not now but when you go on the date."

Numbuh 5 flinched as she thought of something. "You and Lizzie don't kiss do ya? I'm sorry but Numbuh 5's NOT going to kiss Lizzie."

Numbuh 1 cracked a weak smile. "No we don't. You don't have to worry."

"That's one thing to be thankful for." Numbuh 5 muttered.

"Anyway. It's time to get dressed, Numbuh 1." She said going over to her closet.

"Um...you can wear this today." She said throwing gray capris, a blue t-shirt with a white stripe and white sneakers on the couch.

"You're just lucky Numbuh 5 doesn't wear dresses." Numbuh 5 said looking amused as Numbuh 1 picked up the shirt.

"And don't forget to brush Numbuh 5's hair and put on her hat." Numbuh 5 said as she left the room.

"Numbuh 5'll leave you to figure out the rest." She called over her shoulder.

Numbuh 1 frowned as he took off his pajamas.

"This is weird." He said, pulling on the t-shirt.

When he finished getting dressed he went over to the mirror and picked up Numbuh 5's long black braid. Numbuh 1 unbraided it and brushed it out clumsily. After all he didn't really have the need to brush hair. As he finished he looked at his reflection.

"Numbuh 5 looks good with her hair down." He murmured. "Don't be silly. She always looks good. Now how do put it back into a braid?"

He tried a couple times before giving up.

"Forget this. I'll get Numbuh 5 or someone to do it." Numbuh 1 grumbled as he left Numbuh 5's bedroom.

As he entered the kitchen he noticed that everyone (including Numbuh 5) was already there.

Numbuh 5 frowned.

"Numbuh 5 said to braid her hair." She said.

"Er...I can't." Numbuh 1 said feeling silly.

Numbuh 5 smirked. "Don't worry, it took Numbuh 5 years to be able to do it. Come here."

"Are you sure you don't want to leave it down?" Numbuh 1 asked reluctantly going over to Numbuh 5.

"Yeah Numbuh 5's sure. It just gets in the way." Numbuh 5 said smiling as she started braiding her hair.

Numbuhs 2, 3, 4, 86, 178 and 563 looked at each other and smiled. It wouldn't take to long for them to confess at this rate.

"So do either of you have anything to do today?" Numbuh 178 asked.

"Numbuh 5 has to go to her grandpa's." Numbuh 5 said sitting down next to Numbuh 1 as she finished braiding her hair.

"And I have a date with Lizzie." Numbuh 1 said.

"What're you going to do?" Numbuh 86 asked.

"Numbuh 1's gonna go to my grandpa's and Numbuh 5...I mean...I'm going on a date with Lizzie." Numbuh 5 said.

"Ew." Numbuh 3 whispered.

"Ew." Numbuh 5 agreed.

When Numbuh 2 looked at Numbuh 1 to see how he took this he was surprised to see that his leader looked like he agreed with the girls. Numbuh 2 brushed it off and made a mental note to ask Numbuh 1 about it later.

"Almost ready to go Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 5 asked walking into the living room where her leader was lying on the couch doing nothing.

"I guess. It's just... well is Cree going to be going?" Numbuh 1 asked looking up as Numbuh 5 sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

"Yeah. Sorry. Mama is making her go." Numbuh 5 said looking apologetic.

"Great." Numbuh 1 muttered.

"Don't worry boss. Don't bother her and she'll stay away." Numbuh 5 said smirking. "You should be worried about Numbuh 5."

"You?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Yeah. Numbuh 5's got to go on a date with your girlfriend." Numbuh 5 said.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Numbuh 1 said making a face at Numbuh 5.

"Though she is annoying sometimes." He muttered not meaning for Numbuh 5 to hear. She did though.

"What?" she asked looking surprised.

"Nothing." Numbuh 1 said.

"Hey Crabigail. Mom says it's time to go." Came the voice of Cree from below the treehouse.

"Good luck." Numbuh 5 said smiling slightly at her leader.

"Thanks. You too." Numbuh 1 said before jumping out the window, activating his jetpack on the way down.

"Do you even know how glad Numbuh 5 was to hear you say that about Lizzie, boss?" Numbuh 5 said softly.

**A/N: Ok review and I'll try to update in a few days...**


	4. Chapter 4: Nigel and Abby's Adventures

**A/N: sorry the last chapter was kinda short. I made this one longer just because of that! Ok so no one or nothing belongs for me, except Mr. Bernard, the farm, Numbuhs 178 and 563, Birchwood and Sadie. **

**Chapter 4: Nigel and Abby's Adventures**

"Let's get this straight, Crabigail." Cree snarled as she and Numbuh 1 walked to the Lincoln house. "You stay out of my way and I won't hurt you."

Numbuh 1 raised his eyebrows. "I'm...Numbuh 5's not scared of you, Cree." He said frowning.

"Still talking in third-person, are we?" Cree taunted. "You must be insecure."

"Shut your mouth Cree." Numbuh 1 snapped as they entered the Lincoln house.

"Mom! Abby and I are here! We can go!" Cree called.

"Ok, moi cherie. One second." Came the heavily accented voice of Mrs. Lincoln.

"You can go wait in the car! With the doors and the wheels and the...aw you know what I'm talking about." Mr. Lincoln said.

"K, dad!" Cree said, turned around and started dragging Numbuh 1 to the Lincoln family car.

"So like I said, you baby, stay out of my way." Cree snarled before ducking into the car.

Numbuh 1 frowned. Was this what Numbuh 5 had to deal with every time she saw her older sister?

Mr. and Mrs. Lincoln emerged from the house so Numbuh 1 ducked into the car.

For half an hour no one said anything. Cree and Numbuh 1 just stared out a window, Mrs. Lincoln was reading a book and Mr. Lincoln was driving.

Suddenly Mrs. Lincoln put down her book and looked back at Numbuh 1.

"Have you seen your friend, Nigel lately, Abigail?" She asked smiling.

"Uh...yeah Mama." Numbuh 1 said flinching. "Numbuh 5 has."

"And? How is he?" Mrs. Lincoln asked slyly.

Cree looked up, eyebrows raised.

"Uh. He's good." Numbuh 1 said frowning.

This was getting awkward.

"I was just wondering why you haven't said anything about him yet." Mrs. Lincoln said thoughtfully. "Usually you're always chattering on about him."

Both Cree and Numbuh 1 had twin surprised expressions on their faces.

"I do?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Of course you do Abigail." Mr. Lincoln spoke up. "You're always talking about your boyfriend."

Numbuh 1's cheeks turned a nasty red as Cree stared at him.

"Really? Now isn't that interesting?" She whispered.

"Numbuh 1's NOT my boyfriend." Numbuh 1 said. "He has a girlfriend. We're just friends."

Though for some reason Numbuh 1 couldn't help but feel a small ping of sadness when he said just friends.

"Oh, sorry Abigail." Mrs. Lincoln said.

"We're here!" Mr. Lincoln said cheerfully pulling up in front of a small farm.

Numbuh 1 gulped.

"Well this is going to be fun." He muttered getting out of the car.

"Ready to go Nigie?" Came the shrill tones of Lizzie Devine.

Numbuh 5 groaned and looked at Numbuh 178.

"Will you just kill me?"

Numbuh 178 smiled. "Nope. Sorry. It's just for a couple hours. Then you can be with Numbuh 1 again."

"Yeah." Numbuh 5 said absently. "Wait! Numbuh 5 doesn't..."

"See you later!" Numbuh 178 said giggling as she shoved Numbuh 5 into the elevator.

"Numbuh 5 is so going to kill her." Numbuh 5 muttered before coming to a stop at the bottom floor.

"This is it." She muttered and stepped out of the elevator into the open. She was immediately thrown back several feet as a chubby, redheaded blur threw herself on her.

"Nigie! I missed you! How long has it been?" Lizzie giggled, her arms around Numbuh 5's waist.

Numbuh 5 pushed them off and took a couple steps away from the clingy girl.

"Lizzie. I saw you yesterday."

"Yesterday AFTERNOON!" Lizzie said making it sound as if it was a year ago.

Numbuh 5 resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Let's go!" Lizzie said grabbing Numbuh 5's arm and dragging her in the direction of the park. "I packed lunch!"

"Whatever." Numbuh 5 muttered under her breath.

Lizzie dragged the poor girl like a bulldog chattering about mindless things.

"Here we are Nigie!" Lizzie cooed sitting down at a picnic table.

"If you call him 'Nigie' one more time Numbuh 5 swears she's gonna punch you." Numbuh 5 growled under her breath.

"You hungry?" Lizzie asked sweetly. "This is going to be soooo good."

She dug around in the picnic basket for a while before pulling out... Numbuh 5 had to rub her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Lizzie had a hamburger in front of her and there was a piece of celery in front of Numbuh 5.

"What's this?" Numbuh 5 asked incredulously.

"Celery." Lizzie said matter-of-factly.

"For lunch?" Numbuh 5 repeated.

"Yup. Remember the talk we had about you watching your weight? Where do you think all that ice-cream goes anyway?" Lizzie asked.

"**I** need to watch my weight?" Numbuh 5 said smirking. A cell phone rang interrupting the smirking fest.

"Eh...one second." Numbuh 5 said pulling out a dark blue cell phone.

"Talk to me." She said.

"So Abby. What's this about you and your leader?" Cree said smirking as she cornered Numbuh 1 outside the back porch of the old farmhouse.

"Nothing!" Numbuh 1 said trying to keep the blush from spreading across his face.

"Oh really? Then why'd mom think that something was going on between you two?" Cree said raising an eyebrow.

"You said to leave you alone today." Numbuh 1 snapped. "So that's what Numbuh 5's trying to do. Good bye!" He stomped away from the older teen fuming.

"Abigail!" An excited voice came from behind Numbuh 1 after he had stomped across half a field. Numbuh 1 turned around to see a little girl following him.

"Er..hello." Numbuh 1 said hesitantly.

"Do you recognize me Abby?" The little girl babbled. "Mom said I grew a lot."

Numbuh 1 decided to play along.

"No, who are you?" He asked smiling slightly.

"It's me, Sadie!" The girl giggled and looked up at him. She looked extraordinarily like Numbuh 5. Younger but otherwise almost exactly the same.

"Sadie! You have grown!" Numbuh 1 said smiling at the little girl.

"While you're here can you tell me about the KND? Please?" Sadie begged making big puppy-dog-eyes.

"Do I usually tell you about them?" Numbuh 1 asked carefully.

"Of course silly!" Sadie giggled, taking Numbuh 1's hand and dragging him across the field to a giant oak tree. She sat down and motioned for Numbuh 1 to sit down next to her. Which he did.

"Have you had any new missions since last month?" Sadie asked.

"Well sure. We battled Mr. Boss, Father and the Ice-Cream Men." Numbuh 1 said thinking back to the last month.

"What happened?" Sadie asked eagerly. Numbuh 1 grinned and proceeded to tell the little girl everything about the past month. Not the switchings of course but everything else.

"Wow. I wish my mommy wasn't so protective. Then I'd join the KND." Sadie said wistfully as he finished.

Numbuh 1 smiled sadly. Some parents were just like that. Nothing could be done about it. Suddenly the little girl perked up.

"What about Numbuh 1?" She asked.

"What about him?" Numbuh 1 asked looking confused.

"Has he broken up with his girlfriend yet?"

Numbuh 1 looked sad.

"No but he's thinking about it." He said quietly.

"Great!" Sadie said cheerfully. A loud bell rang in the distance.

"Lunch time!" She yelled. "Let's go!"

Sally grabbed Numbuh 1's hand and ran in the direction of the farm house.

"Hello Abigail." Mr. Bernard (let's say that's what Numbuh 5's mother's maiden name is) said slowly.

Numbuh 1 smiled but the smile disappeared rapidly as Mr. Bernard started speaking in French.

"Um...right." Numbuh 1 said looking horrified. "I need to make a call. One minute!" He rushed into the bathroom and locked himself in. He breathed deeply, reached into his pocket and brought out a red cell phone.

"You better pick up." He muttered.

"Talk to me." Numbuh 5 said.

"You never told me your grandpa speaks to you in French!" Numbuh 1 hissed.

"Oops. Sorry. Numbuh... I forgot." Numbuh 5 said.

"How could you forget?" Numbuh 1 yelled.

"Numbuh 5 said sorry Numbuh 1." Numbuh 5 said grumpily, completely forgetting who she was with.

"What do I do?" Numbuh 1 asked. "I can't understand a thing!"

Numbuh 5 bit her lip, her back to Lizzie. "Um... Maybe Numbuh 5 could translate for you. But we'd need a COM set. Which we don't have."

Numbuh 1 groaned. "Numbuh 5? Are you still with Lizzie?"

"Yeah why?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Stop referring to me as Numbuh 1 and stop calling yourself Numbuh 5." Numbuh 1 hissed.

Numbuh 5 was dumbstruck. She couldn't believe that she had done something so stupid.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"This still doesn't solve the French problem." Numbuh 1 said.

"Do you mind sounding like an idiot?" Numbuh 5 asked suddenly.

"I'll have to say...YES!" Numbuh 1 snapped. "But tell me what you have in mind."

"Tell Sadie about the problem. Tell her and she'll translate for you." Numbuh 5 said. "You can trust her. She's great."

"But will she believe me? I wouldn't believe me." Numbuh 1 said frowning.

"Give the phone to her and I'll tell her." Numbuh 5 said.

"Ok one minute." Numbuh 1 said. He stuck his head out the bathroom door.

"SADIE! I need to talk to you!" He called.

2 minutes later Sadie was standing in the bathroom with Numbuh 1.

"What is it Abby?" She asked.

"I'm not Abby." Numbuh 1 said seriously. "I'm Numbuh 1."

"What?" Sadie asked looking confused.

"When Numbuh 5 and I woke up this morning we found out that we had switched bodies. Numbuh 5 is on a date with my girlfriend."

"Really? How do I know that this isn't a joke?" Sadie asked.

For an answer Numbuh 1 thrust his cell phone at her.

"Hello?" Sadie asked putting the phone to her ear. "ABBY?"

5 minutes later Sadie hung up the phone and looked at Numbuh 1.

"I believe you now." She said simply.

**A/N: Well I updated... now you can thank me by reviewing. :) **


	5. Chapter 5: Conversations

**A/N:** Ok. Can I apologize for the incredibly long wait for this chapter? I'm SO sorry. I do have good reasons though. I had this story all written up, just waiting to be put up but then the computer got this virus thing and I lost everything. So I had to rewrite it. Completely. Somehow I couldn't get around to rewriting a story so that's why it took so long.

Anyway. Thanks to Numbuh 212 for beta-ing this chapter. :)

**

* * *

****Chapter 5**

Numbuh 5 hung up the phone gratefully. She had never anticipated these kind of problems when she first found out about their…condition. Her back stiffened as Lizzie cleared her throat dangerously from behind her. Bracing herself, the switched teen turned around, ready to face the brunt of Lizzie's attack.

"Who's Sadie?" Lizzie asked mock-sweetly. Numbuh 5 shuddered at the sickly sweetness of her rival's voice.

_Numbuh 1 couldn't PAY me to ever go on a date with Lizzie againAbby thought grimly._

"She's Numbuh 5's cousin. Her 9-year-oldcousin" she added, just to clear up that there was definitely nothing going on between Nigel Uno and Sadie Bernard. 

"Was that who was on the phone? Abigail? You know we've talked about this Nigel" Lizzie said in a strange voice.

"We have? What about? And no **i**t wasn't Numbuh 5. It was…eh… Numbuh 2. He needed to know Numbuh 5's cousin's name and some info so his…um… brother could invite her to his… birthday party" Abby said, mentally groaning at the weak lie.

I wonder who'd believe that… her mind started.

"Ok" Lizzie said shrugging.

"Now, Nigie, let's go rent a boat and take it out on the lake" Lizzie said sweetly, grabbing Numbuh 5's arm, hard, and dragging her off in the direction of the boat rentals.

Honestly, Numbuh 5 had never been more scared.

Abby limped back into the tree house a full 3 hours later, ignoring the amazed glances of Numbuhs 2, 3, 4, 178 and 563. Stomping off to the kitchen she left the 5 teenagers to gape at each other, their previous activities forgotten.

"What-" Numbuh 3 started to say, before Numbuh 5 returned, holding an icepack to her arm and holding a gigantic glass of ice-cold water. She collapsed onto one of the unoccupied couches and just stared at the ceiling, occasionally sipping her drink.

"So… how'd it go?" Numbuh 4 asked, knowing that he was treading on thin ice by bothering the clearly traumatized adolescent. Abby removed her ice packfrom her arm and placed it on her head.

"Great" she mumbled. "As well as to be expected anyway. I swear, if Numbuh 5 ever gets a date, she is staying far away from any lakes or rentable boats."

The 5 teens stared at each other.

"Um…why?" Numbuh 178 asked.

"Let's just say that it's not a good idea to row non-stop for an hour, nor is it a good idea to let someone stand up in a boat" Numbuh 5 said, sighing. "Never mind. It's not really important. Where's Numbuh 1?"

"He called us from his cell phone, asking if you had returned yet" Numbuh 2 said, absently, glancing at his watch every couple of seconds. "And then he said that he'd probably be back around 7:30."

"Which is soon," Numbuh 563 commented.

"Yeah," Numbuh 5 said thoughtfully. A few moments of silence followed, broken suddenly by a certain 2x4 technology officer.

"All right, I'm leaving" Hoagie said, as his watch hands clicked to 7:15.

"Where?" Numbuh 3 asked curiously.

"Fanny and I have a date. Don't wait up" he said, walking over to the elevator and smiling at them.

"You'd think he could have warned us or something" Ray said, sighing. A long silence followed before it was broken by…

"Ok… who wants to play a video game with me?" Numbuh 4 asked loudly causing Abby to roll her eyes, Kuki to grin and Numbuh 178 to grab the other controller.

As the beeps and cheers started from the TV, Numbuh 5 felt her eyelids slowly drooping. Her world went dark as she fell asleep on the lumpy couch.

* * *

Numbuh 5 woke up as someone shook her shoulder. "Abby. Abby. Abby, wake up," a voice said over and over again. 

Her eyes cracked open to see… herself.

"What the?" she muttered before the memories of the past 24 hours came rushing back to her. "Oh, hi Numbuh 1," she said, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Her switched buddy grinned down at her and sat in a pulled up wooden chair.

"Where are the others?" Abby asked, looking around.

"Huh? Oh, they went to the video store. Something about renting a horror film," Nigel said, shruggingand unsuccessfully blowing brown hair out of his eyes.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"What?" Numbuh 5 asked, still sleepy.

"The date," Numbuh 1 said.

"Oh. Could have been worse, could have been better. Lizzie thought you had a crush on Sadie" Numbuh 5 said making a face. Numbuh 1 chuckled.

"She sure is jealous sometimes," he said absentmindedly.

"Tell me about it," Abby muttered.

'It sure is weird talking to myselfNumbuh 1 thought.'Not that I'm exactly talking to myself I'm talking to Numbuh 5. It just looks like me that I'm talking to- this whole mess is giving me a headache.' 

"How'd your adventure go? Besides the French thing?" Numbuh 5 asked, interrupting any headache-causing thoughts.

Nigel shrugged. "Cree really is evil. I don't know how you put up with her."

"Practice, patience and the ability to ignore half of what she says," Numbuh 5 said, scowling at the thought of her older sister.

Numbuh 1 grinned again. Silence settled over the pair.

"So… what time is it?" Numbuh 5 asked, looking at the dark sky.

"About 8:45. The others didn't want to wake you so when they went to the video store I offered to stay behind so I wouldn't have to listen to their arguments over what to watch," Numbuh 1 said seriously.

"Well…what do you want to do while we wait for them? Nigel asked.

"I don't know 'bout you, but Numbuh 5's gonna get something to eat. I'm starving," Numbuh 5 said, getting up and heading for the kitchen, with Numbuh 1 following behind. Abby pulled the refrigerator door open and examined the contents.

"What's in there?" Numbuh 1 asked curiously, having absolutely no idea of what was residing inside their refrigerator.

"Sandwich stuff, cake, milk, water, juice, vegetables…."

"Who bought vegetables?" Nigel interrupted. Numbuh 5 shrugged.

"Numbuh 3 likes to fry them up and eat them with sashimi," she said, sounding bored.

"Oh."

Abby wordlessly pulled the sandwich things out and dropped them on the kitchen table.

"Turn on the light, would you?" she asked, looking at Numbuh 1. Numbuh 1 silently stood up and turned on the light.

"Want one?" Numbuh 5 asked, gesturing at the bread.

"Sure."

Numbuh 5 cut another couple slices of bread moodily.

"What's wrong?" Nigel asked suddenly as the two silently ate the sandwiches. Numbuh 5 looked surprised.

"Nothing," she said, a little too quickly. Numbuh 1 fixed her with his hard, currently amber-eyed, stare.

"Come on. Tell me," he coaxed.

"Nothing's wrong," Abby said firmly.

"You know I know you better than that," Numbuh 1 said gently. "Now tell me. Did someone say something that upset you?"

Numbuh 5 sighed in defeat. "No. Nothing like that. It's just… when I finished talking to you this afternoon, Lizzie started questioning me. Like who was it, why did they call…yada yada. But when I said that Sadie was Numbuh 5's cousin, Lizzie got all annoyed looking and she asked if that was who I was talking to, Numbuh 5. But what made me feel strange was that right after that she said, 'you know we've talked about this, Nigel'. Does Lizzie dislike me? Is that it?" Numbuh 5 asked.

Numbuh 1 looked uncomfortable. "Well… we're best friends right?" A nod from Numbuh 5. "Sometimes Lizzie misinterprets our friendship to be… something more." Here Abby blushed, which Numbuh 1 pointedly ignored. "So she gets jealous. One day, I think the day after you had helped me with that science project, I was talking about you and how much help you had given me and I guess she got angry. I don't know why. She started acting a little angry. I guess maybe she didn't want me around you so much."

Numbuh 5 looked a little annoyed. "What did you say?"she asked.

"Not much. I told her that I wasn't going to lose my best friend just because she said so. Everything's fine now."

"Well…ok. I thought it was something else," Abby said. "I thought it was somethinglike Lizzie never wanted you to talk to me again."

Nigel's face grew serious, and he grabbed her hand so she'd look at him.

"That'd never happen, Abby. Even if she did say that, I wouldn't listen. You're my best friend, remember that, ok?"

Numbuh 5 nodded a small smile lighting up her face. The two stared at each other, faces unconsciously inching closer until…

"WOO HOO! One super scary movie ready to go!" Numbuh 4 shouted, bursting into the kitchen with Numbuhs 3, 178 and 563 on his tail.

Numbuhs 1 and 5 sprang apart, cheeks aflame, each looking in the opposite direction. Numbuh 4 stared at them, slowly piecing everything together.

"Am I interrupting?" He asked.

**

* * *

**

Cupid said nothing, instead choosing to bang his head repeatedly on a conveniently placed wooden wall. Birchwood and Holly just exchanged sympathetic looks before turning back to the better-than-a-soap-opera scene.

* * *

**A/N: **Well? Good? Bad? Delete-able? Let me know. And I swear the next chapter will be up in way less time than it took this one. I wonder if anyone's still interested in this fic...

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Kids Next Door or Artemis Fowl. All I own is Numbuhs 178, & 563 and Birchwood.


	6. Chapter 6: Made it By The Bell

**A/N: **I hope this update was fast enough. It's faster than last time, definatly. :) Well I'm not even at home right now, so consider yourselves lucky. But I won't be at home again until the middle of January and I didn't think you guys would want me to wait that long.

Thanks to Numbuh 212 for beta-ing the chapter.

Disclaimer: Codename Kids Next Door belongs to Mr. Warburton, Cupid belongs to...uh...some really old dead guy and the movie,Wicked Scary belongs to the creators of Teen Titans.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"ROARR!!!" a TV monster screamed. Numbuh 3 yelped and buried her face in Wally's shoulder. Numbuh 4 awkwardly patted her head, never tearing his eyes away from the screen. Numbuh 178 and Numbuh 563 avidly scooped popcorn out of the bowl, sometimes pausing to gape at the special effects. Abby rolled her eyes at the whole thing. The acting was bad, there was too much blood, she was sure she had heard the same bloodcurdling scream in at least 3 other movies, _**and **_the darn sunglasses made everything much too dark.

Numbuh 1 tapped her arm and, when Abby turned to him, leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"I thought _Wicked Scary_ was supposed to be…well scary"

"Tell me about it. I've seen scarier stuff in biology class," Numbuh 5 murmured, trying to peer over the dark glasses at the television screen. "They seem scared," she added, nodding at the others.

"Numbuh 3seems scared, the others are just interested," Nigel commented.

Abby smirked in the direction of the Asian girl but frowned as the sunglasses once again restricted her view. "She seems fine now," she said, gesturing at the girl who had Numbuh 4's arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Good point. Put her next to Numbuh 4 and she's…"

"SHH!!" the other occupants of the room said in unison, never turning away from the TV screen. Nigel scowled, crossed his arms and sat back against the cushions. He had always hated to be interrupted.

Abby pushed the sunglasses up a bit and smiled at him. In a minute they had once again fallen in front of her currently blue gaze.

"Oh forget it," she muttered, pulling the sunglasses completely off and placing them on a nearby table. Nigel looked at her curiously before shrugging and turning his attention back to the movie.

* * *

"That was so cool! Numbuh 2's gonna be SO jealous!" Wally cried as the 'The End' appeared on screen in red, dripping letters.

"Why would he be jealous? Casey asked. "He can watch it tomorrow."

Numbuh 4's devious grin shrunk and he snapped his fingers. "Aw man. Whenever he rents a cool movie, I never get to see it. Hmph," he said, moodily getting up and taking the film out.

Kuki turned on the lights and grinned at him. "Yes, but you stillgot to see it first," she said cheerfully.

Numbuh 4 brightened again and did a little victory dance

"So - what should we do now?" Numbuh 178 asked, scooping the last bit of popcorn from the bowl and stuffing it in her mouth.

Ray shook his head and scowled at her. "I wanted that," he muttered, looking at his friend's stuffed cheeks. Casey smiled as best she could in his direction before gulping down the popcorn.

"Oh! I know! Let's tell spooky stories," Numbuh 3 said, pulling a flashlight from seemingly nowhere and flashing it on her face to give ita spooky appearance. Since the lights were still on, though it really didn't do much good.

Numbuh 5 yawned and stood up, stretching her arms into the air. "Whenever we tell scary stories, you freak out," she said.

"I don't** -**" Kuki started.

"Yes you do," everyone said in unison.

Numbuh 3 pouted and sat back on the couch in a huff.

"Anyway, it's late. I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna go to bed," Numbuh 1 said, stifling a yawn. "Ab - Numbuh 5and I are gonna need all the sleep we can get so we can play each other**'**s parts in school tomorrow." Abby pulled a face, but nodded anyway.

Numbuhs 3 and 178 looked down at their feet. "Oh…ok," Kuki said. "I guess we should all go to bed."

Casey pulled Numbuh 563 to his feet and nodded. "Alright. C'mon Ray, your aunt said to make sure that you're in bed by 10:30 and it's already half anhour past that." The two friends left the room, one being dragged and sputtering, the other with a triumphant grin on her face.

"That was 4 years ago!" Numbuh 563's voice drifted back.

Kuki and Wally glanced at each other oncebefore bursting out laughing. Numbuh 5 shook her head and Nigel couldn't hold back a grin, especially when the Aussie and the Japanese girl leaned against each other in fits of laughter.

"Alright, c'mon guys. It's not that funny," Abby said, raising an eyebrow at the childish teenagers. Numbuh 3 wiped a tear from her eye before nodding, though her eyes were stillsparkling madly.

"Alright then, spoilsport. Goodnight," she said, waving to the switched pair and kissing her boyfriend on the cheek. The blonde blushed, before nodding and following the raven-haired girl off to their own bedrooms.

A silence fell, before Abby cleared her throat and smiled at her best friend.

"See ya tomorrow then," she said, before exiting the room and leaving Numbuh 1 alone with his thoughts. He sat down on the couch as he replayed the day in his head.

_First there's the whole thing about being switched, which I might add is an adventure on its own, then my best friend goes on a date with my girlfriend, which is very strange now that I think about it, and last I __think __we almost kissed…_ Here Nigel trailed off, cheeks blushing almost unnaturally red. _I SO don't like Numbuh 5. We've known each other since we were 6! I have only platonic feelings for her. I mean, I have Lizzie for crying out loud. _

Even as he thought this, Nigel couldn't help but feel a strange feeling in his gut that he wasn't exactly sure how to label. Sadness? Anger? Joy? With a shake of his head, Numbuh 1 lay his head down on one of the couch's big pillows, closed his eyes and with one last thought, drifted off to sleep, too tired to walk all the way to his bed.

_This has been a majorly weird day._ he thought, the dream world reeling him in like a fish on a line._

* * *

_

_Cupid opened his mouth to relay the British boy's thoughts to the other two, when a snore caused him to shut it again. He glanced at his associates and grinned. Holly was leaning on Birchwood's shoulder, snoringwith her mouth wide open. Birchwood was looking very awkward, his back stick straight._

_"She's just like her grandmother," Cupid said, looking at his granddaughter affectionately._

_"Uh…cool. Can you get her off?" Birchwood muttered. Cupid shrugged._

_"Only if you want a black eye and a broken nose," the elderly fairy said looking amused. Birchwood considered for about 5 seconds._

_"You know? I think she can sleep wherever she wants."_

_Cupid chuckled, before settling down ontheir floating cloud._

* * *

An alarm clock in Numbuh 5's room shrilled loudly, signaling the beginning of a new day. Unlike her leader, Abby had no trouble getting up in the morning and enjoyed the few minutes of her day that weren't spent toiling over school, the regular teenage problems or Teens Next Door duties.

Unknown to most, she actually set her alarm clock to 15 minutes before she had to get up, just to think** - **athought that probably would have shocked the other residents of the tree house. After all, who enjoyed crawling out of their warm beds to go to school?

Numbuh 5 slid her hands up and behind her head, thinking about her current problem. How was she going to pretend to be Numbuh 1 successfully? Surely someone would see through her before she even made it to lunch Lizzie in particular. It helped that she had known the British boy since they were both quite young. But…did she know him wellenough? Here was the test.

With that thought in mind, Abby left her own bed **-** she had insisted on sleeping in itthe night before**-** grabbed Numbuh 1's clothes, she had brought the night beforeand quickly changed. Leaving the solitary and comforting walls of her room, the second in command made her way down a wooden hallway.

Besides, the others managed it, so Numbuh 1 and I should manage alright, she thought before entering the kitchen.

Glancing at the wall clock, she grinned. 7:15 am. She had half an hour of peace before the others started filing in. Perfect. Grabbing a bowl, spoon and cereal from the cupboard and milk from the fridge, the girl slowly started eating, thinking the whole time.

* * *

Predictably, it was about thirty minutes before anyone else decided to wake up. First was Casey, looking grumpy and with a wild case of bed head. Numbuh 5 smiled and greeted her friend. Numbuh 178 just grunted and poured herself a tall glass of orange juice. Gulping it down, she blinked a few times before yawning and smiling in Abby's general direction.

"Morning," she said, still bleary eyed.

"Want me to get you some cereal while you get dressed?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, thanks Numbuh 1," Casey said, yawning as she left the room. Numbuh 5 shook her head, but let it go, knowing her friend wasn't quite all there earlyin the morning.

By the time Numbuh 178 got back from getting dressed, Numbuhs 2, 3 and 563 had already appeared.

"Morning," she said, a lot more awake now. Kuki waved enthusiastically in her direction, Ray smiled and Numbuh 2 grunted.

"When'd you get in, Numbuh 2?" Casey asked, taking the bowl of cereal Abby handed her.

"Late," Hoagie responded vaguely.

"Did you have fun on your date?" Numbuh 3 asked, giggling.

"Yup," Numbuh 2 said.

"He had so much fun, he has to speak in one-word sentences," Numbuh 563 remarked dryly.

Numbuhs 5 and 178 started laughing, while Kuki just giggled harder. Hoagie looked around at them before remarking, "I don't get it."

"What's so funny?" A grumpy, accented voice asked from the doorway.

"Wally!" Numbuh 3 said, jumping up and hugging the boy hard. "Good morning!"

Numbuh 4 gasped for air before his girlfriend took the hint and stepped back._ Numbuh 4 should be used to all the random hugs by now._ Numbuh 5 thought with an amused expression on her face.

"Alright y**'**all, its 8:15. Someone should wake up Numbuh 1 and then we should all gather our things and go wait for the school bus," Abby said.

Everyone besides Abby looked at each other and calmly went back to eating breakfast. Numbuh 5 looked around a bit, then rolled her eyes and stomped off to her leader's bedroom.

Knocking on the door, a bit harder than necessary, she waited for the door to open, or at least for him to snore in response.

Not that I snore, she hurriedly corrected herself. Frowning, and knocking again, Abby finally opened the door. Her leader wasn't there.

Unable to get rid of a small flutter of fear, she ran** -** Walked quickly. I'm not worried, she interrupted** -** to the kitchen.

"Has anyone seen Numbuh 1?" she asked upon meeting the others.

"No."

"Not me."

"Last I saw him was last night."

Nothing happened for a few seconds. Numbuh 5 tapped her foot, waiting for her words to sink in.

"Wait. Numbuh 1's GONE?!" Numbuh 2 asked, jumping to his feet.

"Come on! We have to find him," Wally said, leaving the room in the direction of the upstairs balcony.

Like a chain reaction, the kitchen was cleared in a matter of seconds, the teenagers each heading for a part of the tree house.

* * *

Numbuh 1 woke up to see Kuki entering the living room. She stooped and started looking for something. 

"What are you looking for?" he asked in a sleepy voice as she finished looking behind the TV.

"Numbuh 1," Numbuh 3 said, without turning around.

"…Um, Numbuh 3?"

"Yes?" Kuki asked, turning around. Nigel didn't say anything, just raised his eyebrows at her.

"NUMBUH 1!" she said, almost hugging her leader into oblivion.

"Good morning to you too. What time is it?" Nigel asked, looking around for a clock.

Numbuh 3 stepped back and looked at her watch. "8:30."

"Oh, ok," he said, standing up before sprinting off to get a change of clothes.

* * *

The teenagers barely made it to school, arriving just as the bell rang. Once Numbuh 3 had told the others that Numbuh 1 had been found, they hadall sprung into action to go catch the bus, which had just left. They could see it turning the corner down the street.

Running all the way to the school building on foot, they just managed to avoid detention by slipping into their own classes. Numbuh 5 collapsed in her history class chair just as the teacher called her – or rather Numbuh 1's – name.

"Present," she called, still breathing heavily. The teacher raised an eyebrow at her but then shrugged and called the next name.

Abby turned her head and grinned at an equally out of breath Kuki. The Japanese girl flashed a smile and a thumbs up, before pulling out her notebook to start the day. Abby grinned and followed her friend's example.

* * *

History was a fairly uneventful class, because the teacher just had them taking notes the entire time. Abby was happy that the class was calm, so she didn't have to act too much like her best friend. The next class would be another story. Chemistry was something she was not looking forward to. Numbuh 1 would be in that class and she knew that while Nigel was very good at chemistry, she never knew the difference from the colored chemicals.

"Better get this over with," she muttered, shifting her books to the other arm and dragging her feet towards the biology classroom.

"How're you holding up?" Nigel asked, popping up beside her. Abby jumped and almost dropped the books.

"Could be better," she said, trying to peer over the sunglasses at the crowded hallway. "How in the world do you see in these?" she asked under her breath.

Numbuh 1 smiled and shrugged. "You get used to them. But then, I have been wearing them for over 5 years. What I don't understand it how you live with all this hair. It's so long. Have you ever considered a trim?"

"Yeah," Abby said absentmindedly as a thought struck her.

_Isn't Lizzie in our Chemistry class?_

Just before she could voice the thought aloud, a red-headed blur attached itself to her arm. Numbuh 5 jumped again, and this time really did drop the books.

"Hi Lizzie," Numbuh 1 said awkwardly. It was quite strange to see his girlfriend latch herself on someone else's arm.

"Hello Abby," Lizzie responded, sounding much friendlier than usual. Abby stood up from gathering her books and forced a smile on her face.

"Hey Lizzie," she said, and mentally flinched at how fake it sounded.

"Are you ready for chemistry?" Lizzie asked, pushing her glasses up higher on her nose.

"Yeah, should be great," Numbuh 1 said, smiling at the thought of his favorite subject.

Lizzie frowned. "Don't you hate chemistry? Nigel said you hated it," she said slowly. Her remark was more of a statement then a question.

Abby and Nigel froze and glanced at each other.

"I do, usually. But I feel really good about today. I have a special feeling that I might like it today. I asked the teacher what we're going today and it sounds really interesting." Numbuh 1 said so fast the girls could barely understand him.

Numbuh 5 mentally slapped a hand to her forehead, he was a terrible liar. However, Lizzie rarely paid any attention to her, so maybe she'd let it go.

Lizzie's face looked confused before she frowned and asked the question both teens were praying for her not to ask.

"What's going on? I'm not stupid you know," she said, frown increasing. "You twoaren't acting like yourselves, especially you, Nigie. I mean there was the whole thing yesterday with you calling yourself Numbuh 5. I might not pay much attention to your TND things but I know what Numbuh you are."

Both Numbuhs 1 and 5 opened their mouths to answer, but were saved by the bell. Literally.

"Will you kids stop jabbering in the hallways and come into class?" Ms. Blunt, the chemistry teacher, asked standing in the doorway of the classroom, arms crossed, just as the bell rang.

Numbuhs 1 and 5 couldn't obey quickly enough.

If either of them had looked back at the girl, they would have seen her face adopt a strange look before turning into a scheming expression that lasted a few seconds. Turning back to its regular expression, Lizzie closed the chemistry door behind her and took her seat.

* * *

A/N: Whew, my fingers hurt. This has to be the longest chapter I've ever written. :)


	7. Chapter 7: A Dog's World

A/N: Right. Um. Well. Can I start by how incredibly sorry I am? Honestly, I feel terrible. I have no idea why it took so long to complete this chapter. I doubt anyone's reading this story anymore, but I'm going to grit my teeth and finish it anyway. Even if no one reviews or reads it. That's how bad I feel.

And, yes, I know nothing much is going on in this chapter, but I wanted to add a little bit of 1/5 awkwardness. I'm thinking about adding an action scene to this story, so it will probably get more exciting later. You guys can tell me if you even want one.

I hope this chapter can make up at least a fraction of how long it took. I promise that the following chapters will be up much sooner than this one. And also, this chapter has not been beta-d so it might not be as good as when Numbuh 212 was beta-ing them.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Numbuh 5 poured herself a glass of milk, grimacing as the moonlight reflected off her pale hands. She really was starting to miss the dark chocolate color. And hair. The baldness of her leader was really starting to annoy her. Every single breeze was an icy wake up call.

It really wasn't a picnic being in someone else's body and it went against every single scientific fact she had ever learned.

Rubbing her eyes with her fingers, she sighed and turned her head to stare out the window. It really was a strange problem, something that she'd probably never understand.

Another thing she'd never understand was Lizzie DeVine. That girl was strange sometimes. The whole interrogation thing before biology and then not even continuing asking questions after. That was just weird. Usually Lizzie never forgot something like that, so she'd continue asking questions until she figured things out.

Oh well. It was all for the better, right?

A breeze entered the room, causing Numbuh 5 to shiver as it wafted gently over her head. She turned her head slightly to avoid the breeze and something flickered in the corner of her eye.

Abby narrowed her eyes, turning her head slowly to see every angle of the kitchen. Nothing happened.

The girl shook her head, downed the class of milk and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. Flicking off a lamp, she headed out of the kitchen and off to her room.

* * *

"_Wow, that was close, I could have sworn that she saw us," Cupid said, looking stressed as Numbuh 5 left the room. _

_Holly shrugged and yawned. "Jeez, Grandpa, way to lose focus. You almost had us caught," she teased, lying comfortably on the floating cloud. _

_Birchwood gave a chuckle that turned into a cough as Cupid turned to glare at him. _

"_Right, well, it's been 2 days already. Longer than any of the others. Is this worrying?" Birchwood asked, laughter still showing in his blue eyes. _

_Cupid shook his head. "No, not really. Sometimes it just takes longer. Romeo and Juliet…oi vey. They were a nightmare. Do you know how many 'coincidences' I had to create for them to even meet?"_

"_A lot?" Holly muttered, eyelids closing._

"_Not just a lot, I'd say a truck…load…of…" Cupid scowled as he gazed down at his sleeping granddaughter and his assistant who was staring unwaveringly at her. _

"_50 years of prepaid Elvin spa treatment if you're listening to a thing I'm saying," Cupid said, frowning._

_Birchwood nodded half heartedly. _

_Cupid groaned. "Forget it. Good night, you two. Don't stay up to late staring at her nose." _

* * *

It was around 7:30 when Numbuh 1 awoke the next morning. Not as late as his usual standards, but it'd have to do. He glanced down as his arms hopefully, and then sighed. Still brown, not what he wanted even if they were a nice color.

"I thought the others said they were only switched for two days or something," he murmured, standing up and tying his bathrobe shut.

Dragging his feet towards the bathroom he glanced towards the kitchen. Laughing and the sounds of breakfast being prepared were drifting from behind the wooden door.

Licking his lips at the thought of a huge stack of blueberry pancakes, the leader walked faster, making it to the bathroom door just as it banged open…hitting him directly on the bridge of his nose.

As he fell to the ground he saw his own face, startled and wide-eyed staring down at him.

* * *

"Ow," Nigel muttered, bringing a hand to his head as his eyes flickered open.

Numbuh 5 was looking down at him with a worried expression. He looked up at her, confused.

"What happened?" he asked, propping himself up by his arms.

Abby smiled warily and offered him a glass of water. "Well…uh…you were walking down the hallway…and um…you tripped and slammed your head on the wall," she offered, looking embarrassed.

"Really?" Nigel asked, the whole thing seeming muddled in his brain.

"No. Not really," Numbuh 5 confessed, "I was annoyed at still being you, no offence, and slammed the door open and I guess it hit you on the head."

"That makes a lot more sense."

Abby smiled ruefully. "Sorry."

Nigel grinned back at her, the whole thing already forgiven in his muddled brain.

"You're going to have a whopper of a bump," Numbuh 5 said, grinning as she held out a hand held mirror for him to look.

Numbuh 1 took it, and examined his forehead. The lump was already showing, giving signs of turning purple soon. His eyes swept the rest of the face.

"You're very pretty," he murmured, taking in the amber colored eyes and dark hair.

He looked up to see Abby flushing slightly. Of course even a tiny blush stood out on his pale face.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

An awkward silence fell, neither teen looking at each other. Numbuh 5 cleared her throat, blush clearing.

"Well, I think we should go get you some ice," she said, smiling now.

Nigel nodded, standing up from the hallway floor. He walked behind Numbuh 5 as they both headed for the kitchen. Upon entering, all talk ceased in that uncomfortable way that proves you were the center of the conversation.

"What happened to you?" Kuki exclaimed, her medic's eye catching the purpling bruise on Nigel's forehead.

"I hit my head on a door," Numbuh 1 said, smiling slightly.

Nobody seemed to notice Abby shifting uncomfortably beside him. Except Nigel, who knew she really did feel guilty.

Numbuh 3 giggled a little along with the others, before going to rummage in the freezer for an icepack. Giggling again, she handed it to Numbuh 1, who put it to his head with an annoyed expression.

"Yeah, sure. Laugh it up. I'm just injured here. No worries," he muttered sarcastically.

Everyone laughed again.

Nigel tried to give a scowl but it quickly melted into a grin.

Numbuh 563 gave one last grin before glancing at his wrist. "I really hate to break up this little party, but if we don't leave for the bus stop in 10 minutes we'll be late. And Switchee 1 and Switchee 2 aren't even dressed yet."

Abby and Nigel glanced at each other and grinned.

"Three minutes," Numbuh 5 promised, hurriedly leaving the room to get dressed before they missed the bus.

Again.

* * *

"Ok, I officially _**loathe**_ this situation." Numbuh 1 hissed, sliding his lunch tray on the table next to Numbuh 178's.

Abby slid in next to him, laughing silently.

Casey raised an eyebrow at the two of them. "What happened?" she asked, stuffing a french fry in her mouth.

"What didn't?" Nigel snapped, moodily poking at his hamburger.

"Numbuh 5, what happened?" Fanny asked from the other side of the table.

Abby grinned. "Lets just say that Numbuh 1 had a bit of fun with Ms. MacDonald's dog this morning."

"_Well? What are they talking about?" Cupid demanded, as Birchwood and Holly came up, laughing like Numbuh 5 had been. _

_Cupid had decided to let his two assistants follow the switchees, deciding to get some well need sleep. But apparently, he had missed out on something hilarious. _

_Holly wiped a tear from her eye. _

"_Abby and Nigel stopped by the school secretary's office because Abby remembered some paper work she had to turn in for her dad."_

"And I forgot that Ms. MacDonald keeps her dog in her office during the day."

"_Abby and Nigel entered the office, meaning to quickly drop off the papers and then go to class."_

"For some reason, Numbuh 1 insisted on coming with me, so he was right there when Ms. MacDonald's dog woke up from a nap."

"_It's like that dog has a crush on Abby or something because he immediately leaped to his feet.."_

"And ran for Numbuh 1, jumping on him and knocking him over completely."

"_But Nigel had been facing the other direction and because he was so freaked out, he grabbed Abby's wrist and pulled her down with him."_

"So there we were, lying on the ground with Ms. MacDonald's dog licking our faces when who should show up but…"

"_Nigel's girlfriend, Lizzie. Who apparently works in the office."_

"And Numbuh 1 looks at me and his face turns this maroon color, and then jumps up, and starts babbling to Lizzie about how it's not what it looks like and how he'll always love her."

"_And Lizzie just looks super freaked out and walks away as fast as she can!"_

Everyone was laughing now except for Nigel. He was looking mortified and angry. And who wouldn't be? He was surprised, though, that Numbuh 5 was taking it so well. After all from Lizzie's point of view, she had just proclaimed love for her.

But no, Numbuh 5 found it hysterical.

"I'm going to the library," Nigel said shortly, pushing his uneaten lunch away and stomping out of the cafeteria.

Abby stopped laughing and managed to look concerned. "C'mon! You know it was a bit funny!" She called after him, causing the entire cafeteria to stare after him.

He gave no sign that he had even heard her.

Numbuh 5 huffed. "Well that's just rude."

And she turned back to her lunch, knowing that she could only let him calm down.

* * *

A/N: Right. Not very interesting. But like I said above...following chapters will (hopefully) be more interesting. Again, I apologize times infinity.

And in case you didn't get it, the part near the end, where there's a sentence in italics, than not, than again...that's Numbuh 5 and Holly telling the story at the same time. Italics are Holly and regular is Abby.

Super Reader


	8. Chapter 8: I Want To Break Up

A/N: Well, here it is. Later than I wanted it to be, but still shorter than the last break between chapters. The good news is, that I now have a pretty much exact idea for how it's going to end, while in the past I've kinda been making it up as I go along. So the next chapter (or maybe chapters....I think there's only going to be one more...but MAYBE two) will be up so much faster than this was. And I apologize again.

I also want to make sure that this isn't a completely weird chapter. Yes, not much happened, but I hope it was more interesting than the last chapter. I was orignially going to add some Delightful Children action into this, but then decided it wouldn't really fit the story. So this came out instead.

I hope you guys like this chapter. I added more 1/5!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 8: "I want to break up"**

It wasn't that he was particularly angry. He was frustrated with the whole situation and he didn't exactly like having dog drool on his face. Perish the thought. He was all that partial to any kind of drool on his face. And, though he knew he had overreacted a tad, he wasn't about to go back to the cafeteria and apologize for something that wasn't his fault. He had no idea how Ab- Numbuh 5 (cough) could be adjusting so well. He was biting her nails so much that….well let's say he might have to start on toenails.

Nigel rubbed his temples. There was a pounding headache present. He couldn't be sure but he was pretty sure that the weight of his new-found hair was particularly to blame. He had lost his hair in a terrible accident, but after this long, heavy experience he was almost glad that he didn't have any.

The librarian raised an eyebrow in his direction. It wasn't often that you found teenagers hanging around in the library during lunchtime. Especially if there wasn't any exam on the horizon. Her eyes widened as he slammed his head into the wooden table. Only once, but she shuddered anyway. That was a heavy oak desk. He looked at her and she quickly averted her eyes. No need to let the psycho know that she had been staring.

Nigel had an uneasy feeling that the librarian though he was nuts. Oh well. That would make two of them.

Maybe smacking your head on a heavy oak table wasn't the smartest thing to do, but it had at least cleared one very important part of his brain. The part that was currently berating him very harshly for snapping at Abby.

It wasn't like her current situation was any better than his.

He let out a breath of air. She had always been better at adapting than he had. She would never show how uneasy she was feeling about anything, choosing to let out her feelings in a less noticeable way.

Of course Nigel, having known her for over half his lifetime, could pick up on those feelings like a hawk would pick up un unsuspecting mouse in a cornfield. Without her familiar red cap upon her head (Nigel fingered it unconsciously) she couldn't use one of her constant nervous habits; lowering the cap so that it covered her amber colored eyes. Covered any uncertainties she might have.

So because she didn't have that to use anymore, Nigel was forced to rack his brain for any other sort of (less noticeable) nervous tendency that he might have seen.

His heart sank as his mind pulled forward a memory from just this morning.

_Numbuh 5 smiled warmly from behind her current black sunglasses. "I'm sure you'll be fine," she teased, tweaking the red cap on his head. "Mr. McCorbin isn't as mean as the rumors say. Trust me." _

_Nigel raised an eyebrow. "I trust you. It's him I don't. Your art teacher has more rumors about him than Numbuh 2 has jokes." _

_Abby laughed. "Well, maybe so. It's just one of the many, __**many,**__ downsides to this…situation." _

_Nigel smiled grimly and she rubbed her arm thoughtfully._

_The bell rang then, signaling the end to their conversation. _

Numbuh 1 pinched the bridge of his nose. He should have realized it sooner.

Abby had started that nervous habit back in 5ft grade. Her hat had been burned, ripped and chewed by dogs on a mission, so it was out at the tailor's. Her arm rubbing habit had been a reaction to not having the hat for over 3 weeks.

The problem with the arm rubbing habit (besides wearing out the sleeve of his shirt, thank you) was that she never did it. Not unless something was seriously, seriously bugging her. This meant that she felt much worse, than even he might be feeling.

With that in his mind, Nigel stood up, chair scraping the ground behind him. Even if it wouldn't do anything for their situation, he had to go apologize. It was the only thing he could do. Abby was still his best friend and she was currently in his body. They couldn't exactly not be on speaking terms now, could they?

The Brit hurried out the door, well aware that it was only 2 minutes until Lunch Break was over, and very aware that he really had to apologize to Abby, if only to settle his conscience.

Luckily for him, he found her not 5 steps out of the library. It was questionable, though, why the minute his eyes fell on her, his tongue didn't seem to work and his stomach immediately fluttered like he had just fallen off something high and floated to the ground.

His hand went to his stomach. Hmm…he must be catching a cold. That or there was some sort of side effect to the switching. He'd have to ask Numbuh 2 about it later.

"Hey, Numbuh 1." Abby smiled carefully, as if he were a bomb that might explode. Another blow pummeled at Numbuh 1's conscience.

His expression must have shown something because she immediately looked concerned. "Are you ok?"

Her hand went to feel his forehead and like a chain reaction, his cheeks flushed a deep red. Thank goodness, he had that huge cap to hide it.

"I'm fine," he muttered, stepping back ever so slightly. What was wrong with him? Now simple conversations were a hassle? He had long ago come to the realization that he had a bit of a crush on his best friend, but this was ridiculous.

Abby looked at him with a puzzled look present on her features. "Are you still angry or something?"

Finally, his tongue obeyed him as he opened his mouth and answered. "I'm sorry. I really am. Everything is so weird now, but I didn't mean to snap at you. Not at all. You're just trying to get through this like I am and I'm not making it any easier." Then, because he was on a roll and (quite literally) not himself, he finished his sentence with a blurted, "Maybe we could get pizza after school together. At Mario's."

He noticed her startled expression, so he added on a phrase that made his heart sink a few centimeters.

"As friends, of course."

Wow, he was positive that his current blush could power the heating system in the tree house for a week. His breath was let out in a relieved rush as Abby's face turned from surprised to a warm smile.

"I knew you were just letting off steam. There were never any hard feelings." She slung an arm around his shoulders. "And pizza sounds great. Just a normal pizza date between friends."

The end of lunch break bell sounded, so Numbuh 5 removed her arm and started down the hallway.

"Maybe just don't tell Lizzie," she suggested quietly, before hurrying into her (well his) English class.

And even though he was trapped in his female best friend's body, and even because he was pretty sure he was going to be reprimanded by the teacher for being late to class, Numbuh 1 couldn't keep the smile off his face.

* * *

_Holly smiled widely as she shoved popcorn into her mouth._

_Birchwood grimaced. "That is so gross," he complained, motioning at the kernels stuck in her teeth._

_Holly swallowed. "You think that's gross? You obviously haven't met Maple."_

_"Who's Maple?" Birchwood asked questioningly, looking at Cupid._

_"Holly's younger brother. Real slob," Cupid grunted, eyes riveted on Numbuh 1's bright red face. "Now be quiet."_

_Holly giggled. Birchwood smiled at her._

_Cupid rolled his eyes. "Enough with the giggle-giggle," He snapped. "Sometimes I think the only reason you two came along was to smile at each other."_

_Luckily, he was distracted by Nigel asking Abby out, so he missed the blushes and glances that went on right over his head._

* * *

_Someone's happy. –Kuki_

Abby rolled her eyes as the note landed on her desk. She didn't think that she was that happy looking. In fact, she thought that she had hidden her emotions pretty well.

**Who? **

…_Playing dumb doesn't suit you. So just tell me why there's a grin the size of…something really big on your face._

**Smooth…**

_You know what I mean!!_

**Touchy. There's not a real reason. Numbuh 1 asked me out…**

The class was interrupted as Kuki let loose with a shrill shriek. Everyone turned to look at her, as Abby snickered behind her hand. Numbuh 3 turned red.

…**As friends though. **

_You're mean. You could have said that BEFORE I embarrassed myself. _

**Right. I'll remember that.**

_But he did? Like seriously? That's amazing! _

**Let me repeat. As ****Friends. **

_It's a start. Soon he'll ask you on a real date, then you'll go steady, then you'll get engaged, then married!_

**!**

_Sorry. Overexcited. So where are you going? _

_Hello?_

_C'mon, you can't be in to much shock! _

_Fine. I'll just ask later then. :P_

* * *

Nigel left his last class in high spirits. He was going on a date with Abby. As friends, but he could overlook that. Maybe if it went well enough, they could go out on a real date. Numbuh 1's face flushed slightly. That would probably never happen, but hey. He could day dream, right?

So he hurried to his locker to put his books away so he could go meet Numbuh 5 at the front of the school. But unfortunately for him, for Abby and all of Cupid's followers, there was one small problem that could possibly delay him in his quest to go to Mario's with Numbuh 5.

There was someone standing at his (well, Abby's) locker. And it was someone who immediately brought him back to reality.

He couldn't date Numbuh 5 right now. He was taken. Technically going out with someone while being in someone else's body, was still considered cheating.

So as he continued walking forward (he still had to put the books away, they were heavy) his heart sank. Because the friendship date he was going on today was really all it would be. Friendship. Because he had a girlfriend. Someone that he really did care about, albeit not as much as he did for Abby, but he still did.

So Nigel pulled back his feelings of deep regret and walked closer to Lizzie DeVine as she stood looking increasingly uncomfortable and fidgety.

But strangely, those went away as she caught site of him.

And for Numbuh 1, his feelings changed too. Because there was never someone more confused than he was, when the first words out of Lizzie's mouth registered with his brain.

"I want to break up."

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! I'm sorry! But the next chapter will definitely be up in the next 2 weeks. I swear on my dictionary.

On another note, I wanna ask something weird. How many of you read author's notes? Write 'Numbuh 362' somewhere in your review if you read author's notes.

~Super Reader


	9. Chapter 9: The End of the End

A/N: *screams* I finished! I finished the story that at one point I really didn't think I'd finish at all. I don't think I've ever been as proud of finishing a story. Or as happy. It was a long wait (like 15 months o.O) and I really can't believe I have any readers left. But I do. And that makes me so incredibly happy/grateful that you can't even believe it. I am so sorry for making you all wait so long. But better late then never, right? *nudges*

For the last time on this story, I'm going to say that I don't own any of the characters, except for Birchwood, Numbuh 178 and Numbuh 563.

* * *

**Chapter 9: The End of the End**

"I want to break up."

Immediately questions started swarming through Nigel's head. Lizzie wanted to break up with him? He thought that he'd have to be the one to break off the relationship. Why was she telling him now? But it took a moment until the most important question hammered at his brain. But when it did, alarm bells started ringing and his stomach dropped into his shoes. How in the world did Lizzie know?

"Ex-excuse me?" He was stammering. He never stammered, but he considered that this might be an adequate time to start.

"I said that I want to break up with you." Lizzie looked him straight in the eye but he noticed that she was leaning from one foot to the other, a sure sign that she was nervous.

"Umm," Nigel tried to grasp exactly what was going on and in doing so; he uttered the words that would be perfectly reasonable at a time like this. "Umm, Lizzie. You were dating _Numbuh 1_. Not me."

Lizzie scoffed, but he did notice a flicker of doubt pass over her face. "I'm not stupid. I think I'd know if my boyfriend of _5 years_ suddenly acted like his best friend." Her tone was accusing and Numbuh 1 immediately felt guilty.

_Well, guiltier. You already felt guilty about 'cheating on her'. _His mind pointed out smugly.

"I just have to ask you one thing. How could you think that I wouldn't notice? I went on a date with someone that wasn't you and you didn't think I'd notice?" Now Lizzie was completely disbelieving.

Nigel kicked at the floor, ashamed.

"Lizzie…" he began.

"No. I'm not finished."

He shut up.

"I don't pretend to know what in the world is going on, but I am surprised that you didn't tell me." She looked at him sadly. "Relationships are built on _trust_, Nigel. And you don't trust me."

"That's not true. I do trust you. I just didn't think you'd believe me. I wouldn't believe me."

Numbuh 1, although he had known that he and Lizzie had been growing apart for quite some time, couldn't stop the feelings of sadness and regret. He really, really liked Abby but Lizzie had been his first girlfriend. And he'd always remember her as that.

Lizzie smiled a bit. "I probably wouldn't have believed you," she admitted, "but I guess it would have been nice to be included in the know."

Nigel nodded ruefully. This was quickly becoming one of his least favorite conversations of his life. Right up there with _The Talk_ his father had sprung on him when he turned 13.

"So you want to break up?" Nigel asked, not sure how he should be feeling about this.

Lizzie paused before nodding. "I think it's time, Nigel. We've been together a long time. Longer than most people our age. We've never dated other people. We need to get back out there." She smiled sadly. "And besides, I haven't exactly been the girl of your dreams for a while now."

Lizzie nodded meaningfully in his direction and Nigel blushed vividly. He was torn between shame and a wish to acknowledge that she was right.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that you've looked at other guys too. Herbie is really smart." Nigel smiled as Lizzie took her turn to blush.

"So we're ok? Maybe we could even be friends…?" Numbuh 1 finished his sentence with a question in his voice.

Lizzie grinned as her blush faded. "I'd like that."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, letting this revelation sink in. They were broken up. They were free to date whom they wanted.

"I just have one question. How in the world did you find out?" Nigel looked at his ex-girlfriend, inquiringly.

She chuckled. "Well, after that date with Abby." She and Nigel winced in unison. "I started wondering what in the world was going on with you two. Then there was yesterday morning in the hallway. And of course, this morning in the office."

"So you just pieced it all together and came to this conclusion?" There was a hint of admiration in Numbuh 1's voice.

Lizzie laughed. "Well, yeah. But it also helped when Kuki and Wally came up to me this morning and told me everything."

Nigel gaped at her. "They told you?"

Lizzie nodded. "Yup. Now hurry along, Nigel."

His face turned from amazed to confused.

"I heard through the grapevine that you've got a date in," she checked her watch, "5 minutes. You wouldn't want to keep her waiting, would you?"

She winked at him, turned and walked down the hallway.

Nigel's gape was cut short as he looked at his own watch.

"Crud!"

He entered the locker combination, stuffed the books away and then hurried out of the school and began his 5-block trek to Mario's with a light heart and cheery expression.

* * *

"You're late," Abby said pleasantly, as he dropped, huffing, into a seat opposite her.

"I am so sorry! I got held up, and then actually came halfway before I remembered that I forgot my cell phone so I had to run back to school." What he didn't mention was his 5-minute wait outside Mario's as he gathered his nerve to enter. It was no longer a lunch between friends. He was single. He was free to do anything he wanted. And that fact scared the hell out of him.

Abby laughed. "No worries. I figured it would be something pretty important for you to be late."

He couldn't help but agree. He was never late. Ever.

"It was," he agreed, picking up a menu.

"Oh, I already ordered. I ordered a large pepperoni pizza to split. That's still your favorite, right?"

Nigel smiled and nodded.

"So what was this amazingly important thing that held you up?" Abby was teasing him but he blushed lightly anyway.

"Er… you aren't going to believe it, but Lizzie did." He fiddled with a fork. Somehow, the idea of _telling_ Abby that he was single was even scarier.

Numbuh 5 had a puzzled look adorned on her features. "Lizzie? What did she do?"

_Here goes…_

"She..um…broke up with me," Nigel said awkwardly.

Wow. He hadn't been this nervous since he had asked Lizzie on their first date.

It took a second for it to register, but when it did the results were all those to be expected. Abby's jaw dropped and her eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"She knows?"

Nigel chuckled lightly. "Yeah. Apparently, Numbuhs 3 and 4 told her this morning. But she was already figuring it out."

"They…told…Lizzie," Abby repeated. She shook her head as if to clear it. "Those little sneaks. I wonder why they did that."

At this, Nigel shrugged. He didn't know either.

Abby smiled lightly. "Well, wow. Are you doing ok?"

Numbuh 1 nodded. "I'm fine. A little shocked, but I'm really good."

He smiled at her warmly. She smiled back.

They didn't say anything, surprising themselves with the first awkward silence of their friendship. Both looked eternally grateful when a steaming pizza was placed in front of them.

"You know what I've been thinking?" Nigel asked suddenly, surprising both Abby and himself.

"What?" Abby swallowed a bite of the pizza.

"We've been friends for a long time, right?" Abby nodded silently, a slight blush rising into her pale cheeks as she prepared for the rest of the sentence.

"We've never done anything together. Not _together_, together anyway." A blush was present on his face as well.

"Which is why I think we should go to the Teens Next Door Dance together."

His courage ran away at the last second, leaving him to the next option when his original sentence melted before his lips. His courage left just before he was about to utter those words. The, 'do you maybe want to go out with me?, words.

Abby let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. "Oh. Yeah. Sure. Sounds fun."

Nigel couldn't be sure, but he was certain there was disappointment on her face.

_Above them Cupid was watching with a disbelieving expression. Holly and Birchwood's jaws were hanging open. _

"_Oh for True Love's sake…" Cupid muttered, slapping himself in the forehead. "These teenagers are the most pathetic humans I've ever seen. In my day, a man would ask a woman and that would be it." _

"_Grandpa, in your day, dinosaurs still roamed the Earth. Give them time." Holly tried to sound optimistic, but even she was having trouble believing how close the teens had gotten. _

The awkward silence had returned. Nigel mentally hitting himself on the head repeatedly, and Abby looking slightly disappointed.

The rest of the 'date' was pretty much the same. Small talk about stuff they already knew and subjects that they weren't interested in.

It was getting so that Nigel was ready to tear out his hair in frustration. Well not really. He had gotten his hair snagged on the hairbrush this morning. That **hurt.**

An hour passed and both were ready to leave.

"It's ok. I've got it," Abby said, pulling out a wallet when he reached for the check.

He opened his mouth to protest and then closed it. Abby never budged on things like this.

They both stood up and then walked out the door. The conversation was as awkward outside as it had been inside.

It wasn't until they reached the tree house, with twilight lightly settling over them that Nigel stopped walking and turned to her with a determined look on his face. Unknown to him three fairies/elves, floating invisible above his head were crossing their fingers, toes and whatever else they could for luck.

"Wait a minute." Nigel heaved a huge breath as Abby turned to him, a curious look on her face.

_Courage, don't fail me now…_

"You're my best friend. And we're in a stupid position that no one should be forced to go through. But in a way, I'm glad it happened. Otherwise I'd never have been brave enough to tell you."

Numbuh 5 looked as if she wanted to interrupt, but she kept her mouth shut.

"I…I like you, Abby. A lot." Numbuh 1 was stammering again. It was turning into a stammer-filled day. "More than a best friend feels."

His face was now the temperature of an oven. An oven on fire. An oven on fire in a volcano. On the sun.

Abby smiled at him, before gently taking his hand in hers.

"Took you long enough," she said, grinning happily.

Nigel couldn't believe it. He had spent the last 2 years not saying anything to her, not telling her his feelings because he was certain it'd ruin their friendship. He never took the time to imagine the impossible. That maybe she would like him back and maybe they could be together.

"I like you more than a best friend too, Nigel." She was blushing ever so slightly, but her smile stayed present.

Numbuh 1 couldn't remember the last time he felt so euphoric.

_Cupid was leaning forward so far that Birchwood was afraid he'd fall off the cloud. _

"_That's it?" Holly demanded, pointing at the two hand-holding teens. _

_Birchwood shrugged and Cupid leaned back._

"_I was hoping for a kiss, but this is good enough." He waved his arms wildly and muttered something in a language the elves didn't know._

_Below them, they just managed to see the teens' alarmed expressions before ghostly figures lifted themselves out of their unnatural bodies and then lowered themselves into their correct forms. _

"_I guess that's that. I have had enough love to last me a few centuries. What say we get back to the Castle and order some…" Cupid's words trailed off as he turned around. _

_Birchwood and Holly were holding hands unabashedly._

_His jaw dropped. _

"_No way." They nodded. _

"_You two?" Another nod. _

"_How…when…WHY?" They blushed and shrugged. _

_Cupid frowned. "No one ever tells me anything!" He whined. _

"We're back to normal!" Numbuh 5 cried happily, running her hands over the length of her body and grinning.

"That's amazing," Nigel agreed, taking off the sunglasses and then putting them on again, grinning. "Though that has to be the weirdest thing I've ever felt."

Abby's head tilted up, staring at the sky. "Did you hear someone talking?"

Nigel looked confused. "No. Was there?"

Abby shrugged. "I guess not…"

She turned back to him and then blushed at the smile on his face. He took her hands in his and moved ever so slightly closer. Then he stopped, a questioning look on his face.

"If you're going to kiss me, just do it," she teased, pushing her hat back and smiling.

And he did.

_**THE END**_

* * *

A/N: Yeah, ok. Not my most fluffy of endings, but I thought it suited the couple better. Nigel and Abby aren't as...enthusiastic as the others are. And I think that maybe halfway through I lost my steam completely, only to find it again in the last couple paragraphs. I hope it wasn't completely terrible. *cringes*

And I also made it on schedule! *points to calender* Hasn't been 2 weeks yet! Think of this as my Thanksgiving present. Happy Holidays everyone! And I'm sorry it took so darn long to finish the story.

~Super Reader


End file.
